


Channeling

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Channeling

Clint rarely gets angry,  
Or blows up.  
He is always calm.  
But he channels his emotions in a fight.  
All the anger and resentment he feels,  
He channels it while watching,  
His teammates back.  
He is lethal,  
Because he never misses.  
Always hits his mark.  
Missing means putting his team in danger.  
And Clint would never let that happen.


End file.
